


The Devil Incarnate

by sleepypoet



Series: Paul and Mick Are Boyfriends! [3]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Humor, Living Together, M/M, Phobias, Spiders, boyfriends being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypoet/pseuds/sleepypoet
Summary: The words he mutters out are quiet, but just loud enough for Mick to make sense of them. His heart drops to his stomach.“There-there’s a big ass spider in there.”
Relationships: Paul Gray/Mick Thomson
Series: Paul and Mick Are Boyfriends! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071644
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	The Devil Incarnate

**Author's Note:**

> here take this shit I vomited out last night
> 
> my headcanon is that Paul is fucking terrified of spiders but Mick is too, he's just not as outward about it, and together they Don't Have A Good Time

Today has been quite the lazy day. Afternoon sunshine filters through the blinds and Mick’s lounging on the sofa downstairs, mindlessly watching whatever show is playing on the TV. He’s really not all that interested in it, only watching because Paul has been dying to see it for so long now. It’s supposed to be some sort of romcom, _gag_. 

And currently Paul is nowhere to be seen, as he just left Mick’s side to use the restroom. Leaving Mick alone to listen to overplayed laugh tracks and shitty one liners. How Paul finds this entertaining will forever remain a mystery to the man. 

Mick stretches, a bit of the blanket falling from his chest as his arms extend and his legs kick out. He’s just waiting for Paul to hurry up so they can get back to laying about and doing absolutely nothing. He’s already beginning to miss the feeling of Paul’s head on his shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around bicep, clinging to him like a baby koala. Wrapping himself back up in the blanket, he allows his eyes to drift shut, relaxing into the comfortable leather cushions…

Until he hears a shrill and sudden shriek come from the bathroom, causing his eyes to shoot open and body to jolt in response to his lover’s distressed voice. From where he’s sitting, he hears various items fall to the floor and a loud _thunk_ , prompting him to turn around and look into the hallway where the bathroom’s located. 

_“Mick!”_

Finally prompted to move from his comfortable position, Mick stands up and stumbles over the blanket before hurrying towards the commotion. He’s never really heard Paul sound so panicked, and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t worry him at least a little bit. _What if he hurt himself?_

The thought makes the man move quicker, really hoping Paul didn’t do something stupid like trip and split his head open on the side of the tub. Which may sound a bit extreme, but if you were there to hear what Mick just did, you’d be fairly paranoid as well.

Finally he reaches the bathroom, where Paul scurries out and quickly dives behind Mick, grabbing at his broad shoulders and peeking from behind him to watch the bathroom with wide eyes.

Mick shakes him off, turning around to shoot him a glare. “The fuck is up with you? You’re acting like you just saw a ghost or some shit.”

But the look on Paul’s face makes Mick’s brows furrow in concern, and very obvious confusion. His pupils are shrunken and his complexion is paled, and for a second Mick wonders if he really did see a ghost after all. The words he mutters out are quiet, but just loud enough for Mick to make sense of them. His heart drops to his stomach.

“There- _there’s a big ass spider in there_.”

_Fuck. Goddammit._

Mick may have the body strength of three men combined, but he’ll be damned if someone were to put him up against one of those eight-legged fiends. With their many eyes and hairy legs and fat bodies- fucking, no, no way, _get him the hell out of there_.

But there’s no running from this situation. Paul’s fear is just as bad, maybe even worse than Mick’s, and he’s looking up at him with pleading eyes, and _shit_. He’s gotta kill this thing. He turns away from Paul to glance into the bathroom, nervously scanning the walls. Too hesitant to actually step into the room. 

“How… how big is it? And where is it?”

Paul keeps shooting glances into the room, as though if he were to look away for too long, the spider would jump out and bite his head off. “It was like, this big,” he says while stretching his hands to the appropriate size. Which, for the record, is far too big for Mick’s liking. “And it was on the wall across from the toilet, but it crawled away when I threw stuff at it. Dunno where it went.”

Mick snorts, even though he finds very little humor in the situation. “Well yeah, _no shit_ , of course it crawled away. Shoulda fucking ran and grabbed a container to trap it with or something.”

“ _‘M sorry_ , I got scared! Can you _please_ just kill the thing?” Leaning onto his tippy toes to plant a kiss on Mick’s cheek, giving his arm a squeeze. “ _Pretty please?"_

Mick grunts, unable to find a way out of the situation. He can’t just say no to Paul, that’s like a felony, and not to mention he really doesn’t want a massive spider making its home in their bathroom. “Fucking, _fine_ , go grab one of my boots.”

Paul rushes off to grab one of Mick’s heavy shoes, while Mick is left staring into what feels like the abyss. If it isn’t on the walls, where the hell would the thing have gone? Reluctantly, he takes a step forward to just barely poke his head in. Searching the sinks and around the toilet.

Nothing.

Then he casts his eyes upwards, to scan the ceiling. And feels both simultaneously thankful and petrified that he actually found the thing, and to his dismay, Paul really hadn’t exaggerated its size. It’s almost the span of Mick’s hand, and Mick’s a pretty large motherfucker. Although right now he feels about half his size, currently holding a staring match with this monster of a spider. And his skin begins to crawl in all the worst ways when the thing _moves_ , legs twitching and extending even longer.

_FUCK. THIS._

And just as Mick considers backing out and making Paul kill it himself, _because that’s how they usually deal with this stuff, if you see it first you have to kill it_ , his ears pick up the faint footsteps of Paul approaching, with Mick’s weapon of choice. Which he is now regretting, because he really hadn’t been anticipating the thing to be on the ceiling. To quite literally have the higher ground. 

“Did- _didya find it?_ ”

Paul’s voice is hushed, not wishing to startle Mick any worse than he already is. Part of Paul does feel guilty for making Mick do such a task, but there’s no way in hell Paul could kill that spider all by himself. The thing is something straight out of a horror movie, he swears. Fucking, plotting his demise, probably.

“ _Yeah_ , yeah I fucking found it, _give me the fucking shoe._ ”

Paul wearily extends an arm to hand over the boot. Mick steadies himself. 

_Ok. Man up. It’s now or never. This thing’s gotta die._

Paul’s heart is pounding, even though he isn’t the one doing the killing. _What if it jumps on Mick and tears his limbs off???_ Then Paul would be all alone in the house without anyone to kill spiders for him, and the thing would eventually make its way to Paul and eat him alive. 

Mick gulps. Tries to put on his best brave face, for Paul’s sake but also for his own sake because if he wasn’t being the tough guy right now, he’d be screaming like a bitch. Like Paul.

“You’re a real bitch for making me do this.”

A huff of nervous laughter comes from behind Mick. “It’ll be fine, just… don’t let it get away.”

“Easy for you to say. Why don’t you just do it yourself?”

“Because I’d die! Do you _see_ that thing? It’d kill me without a second thought! You’re big and scary so it’s not gonna mess with you… _probably_.”

And Mick knows Paul added that last word just to fuck with him, which in all other scenarios would have been funny, but not right now, when he’s mere feet away from the devil himself. Because after witnessing a spider like this, Mick without a doubt believes that Satan takes the form of an arachnid. 

His stomach ties into knots as he scoots himself forward, inch by inch. Approaching target. Paul’s holding his breath. Mick is tall but not quite tall enough to touch the ceiling, so he has to come up with a plan. And, well, Mick has never been great with tactical thinking. 

_I just gotta… scare it enough, til it falls, then I squash the fucker. Not that hard._

The bathroom tile has never felt so unwelcoming under his feet. Slowly building his courage, Mick raises the shoe up to about eye level. And he can practically _feel_ the hate radiating off the fiend, burning into his very soul.

_Ok, ok just do it, do it do it do it do it-_

Mick swings his boot, knocking against one of the spider’s many legs, causing it to fall to the floor. And it takes every fiber of his being to not shriek, he literally bites his lip because holy shit he could _hear_ it fall, it’s that fucking fat. Thankfully it landed on it’s back, and Mick watches in stunned silence as it struggles to right itself, legs moving like crazy. He’s too alarmed to move his arm and squish it, until the spider gets back on its feet and begins skittering towards Mick at speeds that are _way too fast for a spider that size_.

“OH, FUCK. Fuck fuck fuck fuck _shit!_ ”

He swears as though the profanities would cast a magical spider-repelling ward around him, though sadly that’s not a real thing that can happen. And he’s been so focused on the thing that he hadn’t noticed Paul shouting similar words from behind him in the hallway, as if that’s helping anything. It’s totally not and it’s distracting Mick and _he’s just gotta squash it and it’ll die-_

The boot comes down with a bone-shattering _WHACK!_ and Paul jumps back, eyes glued to the twitching legs under Mick’s shoe. And Mick internally sighs in relief, _thank fuck that’s over with_. 

Paul’s voice rings out, a bit unsteady. “Is it… dead?”

And suddenly a new idea pops into Mick’s head. A messed up idea that makes him break into a wicked grin as he lifts the boot to examine the underside of it, the spider very clearly squashed, indubitably dead. Even in its lifeless form, he’s certain it’ll give Paul nightmares to come. So Mick twists around before Paul even has the time to process, holding the boot up mere inches from his face.

“I dunno, is it?” Mick questions.

Paul backs up so far his head thunks against the wall, fear plastered on his face. “ _Mick, get that fucking thing away from me-_ ”

Mick ignores the man’s pleas. “Come on, tell me, is it really dead? I can’t tell.” He takes a step closer and Paul’s suddenly all the way down the hall, getting as far from the man as possible. 

“ _Not fucking funny-_ ”

Mick laughs sadistically. “Fucking serves you right for making me kill it for you!”

But Paul’s already out of sight, probably back on the couch, though very likely hiding from Mick and his dead spider.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [sleepy-poet](https://sleepy-poet.tumblr.com)


End file.
